Support structures forming an end wall for a roll of material are known. The end wall structure typically includes a plate element with a formed hub. The hub has a defined outer dimension that permits it to be inserted into the tubular core. An end wall is positioned on each end of the roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,093 to Born shows an end wall made from a formable material having a generally rectangular plate with a plurality of ribs formed within the plate. A separate hub member is inserted into a central opening formed in the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,802 to Buelens shows a light-tight cassette having an outer housing and two end walls. The end walls include a central hub for supporting a reel structure within the housing. A peripheral groove is provided on the end walls for receipt of the housing to form the enclosure. Multiple ribs are providing in the body of the end walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,122 to McCord et al. shows a stacking system for rolls of wound material. The end walls include a central opening for receipt of a core projecting from the ends of the roll. A rib structure is provided within the body of the end walls.
US 2002/0166937 to Colton shows an end support structure for wound rolls of material. The end supports include a perpendicular flange, a plurality of radially extending ribs and a central hub.